Lottery-type games are popular sources of revenue for governmental agencies and charitable organizations. As used in this disclosure, a "lottery-type game" comprises a game having a predetermined number of payouts or prizes and a determined chance of winning. For example, a lottery-type game may comprise a scratch-off or pull tab game having a number of pre-printed tickets. Each ticket has some type of printed outcome indicator which indicates if the particular ticket is a winning ticket and, if the ticket is a winning ticket, indicates the prize or payout. The outcome indicator is commonly covered with some opaque cover material which may be scratched off or otherwise removed to reveal the outcome indicator. Thus, the ticket purchaser cannot see if the ticket is a winning ticket until purchasing the ticket and removing the opaque cover material.
Prior lottery-type games suffer from the fact that the games require no player involvement other than simply uncovering the outcome indicator to find the predetermined prize or payout. Thus, prior lottery-type games lack the player excitement generated in casino-type games of chance such as draw poker and black jack, for example, which require active player participation and some level of player skill.
In recognition of this disadvantage of lottery-type games, some of these games are made to resemble casino-type games. For example, each outcome indicator on a scratch-off game may comprise a representation of a draw poker hand. Winning tickets in this type of scratch-off game may include an outcome indicator which represents a traditional winning poker hand such as a straight, flush, or full house, for example. These lottery-type games use illustrations related to casino-type games in an effort to create a sense of excitement in the lottery-type game similar to the excitement associated with the depicted casino-type game. However, in spite of these illustrations in lottery-type games, the games remain essentially passive, with little player involvement.